thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dayta Bolts ~ District 3
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first district 3 tribute, as well as the first 12 year old. :) 'Daytas Basics' Name: 'Dayta Bolts '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''12 '''District: '''3 '''Height: '''5'4 '''Weapon: '''Throwing knives, and extremly good with electrical devices and wires. 'Appearance Short in stature, with short, chin length curly brown hair and subtle, natural lighter brown highlights. She has innocent green eyes, and a shy smile, often trying to hide behind her hair, and a smattering of freckles across her nose. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 'Strengths' Amazingly good with electricals and fairly good with throwing knives, as outlined before, she has a good head on her shoulders, as well as being very swift with her movements. Can usually pick out a trustworthy person, and is very intelligent. 'Weaknesses' Too shy for her own good, and is somewhat naive and innocent, she often sees what's good in people, even though sometimes that just isn't there. Take the careers for example, she'd say they're probably all really nice people underneath, which, as everyone can tell her, they're not. 'Personality' Sweet, shy and innocent, she hates confrontation of any kind, and always trys to see the good in people. Very sensitive, demonstrated by when she burst into tears when she got reaped, and doesn't like to hurt anything unless she has to. Don't underestimate her though, just because she doesn't like to, doesn't mean she won't, because she really, really wants to survive. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 3, she lived out a fairly average life until she was 9, when her 17 year old sister, Lanni, was reaped. She made it so far in the games with her district partner, the final three infact, before both of them coming a cropper to a girl form district 1, who become the victor. Dayta had been very close with her sister, and it tore her apart inside, she didn't speak after her death for two whole weeks. Used to be quite confident and outgoing, but now she's retracted into her shell, becoming the shy person she is today. Just got a job as a trainee Technical Support, 6 months before the reaping. 'Interview Angle' Shy and sweet. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Get out of there, no doubt about it. Don't stop for anything, not a backpack, a weapon, anything, just run like she's never run before until she's very far away from there. 'Games Strategy' Take to hiding from the others, up trees, in caves, you name it, she'll probably hide there. She'll also fashion weapons out of things she finds around, and hope a kind sponsor will send her a proper one eventually. 'Token ' A necklace, with an engagement ring on it. Strange for a 12 year old to possess, I know, but her older sister was engaged to be married when she was reaped, and gave the ring to Dayta, trusting it in her care until she came back, which never happened. Her fiance had volunteered in place of the male, much to Lannis horror, and they'd gone out of this world together. 'Fears' The Careers, other tributes, spiders, and death. 'Alliances' Open to an alliance as long as it's not with the careers, and someone she trusts. 'Games Participated In' The Twin Building Games Hosted By: Smilingtribute Placing: 19th out of 32 tributes. Pre Games: As these games were a selection games, Dayta was chosen by Smilingtribute as the District 3 female. She got a training score of 7, and odds of 46-1, which was a very good score, considering she was the youngest in the games. During The Games: Dayta allied with Willie Fry, her district partner, and they both got through the bloodbath unscathed. They weren't offically mentioned until Day 2, on the 32nd floor of the Light Building, when Nitro Neutren (12) killed Willie, when Dayta wasn't around. Then Dayta spoke his name and Nitro turned round to find her looking scared, clutching her bag. He gave chase as she ran towards the opposite side of the building, pushing over chairs trying to get to her as she raced away, faster than he was, until she fell by the lift doors. Nitro somehow can't stop running and trips over a chair, landing on Daytas electrical weapons. Then she said ' This is for Willie, my friend who stayed with me until today because you killed him. Goodbye Nitro. ' just before his cannon went off. Thus she was now a loner, and would remain so for the rest of her time in the games. On Day 4, when she was mentioned again, it was time for the mandatory feast that everyone had to attend. Unfortunately during this feast she was killed by Autumn Breakdown, the District 12 female. She placed 19th out of 32 tributes. Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:12 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Characters Category:Females